


Reborn

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Broken Memories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Augmentations, Brainwashing, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: One of the members of the Kerberos mission ends up being brainwashed into working for Zarkon.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> There is immense torture and brainwashing in this fanfic. Read at your own risk.

 

I ran ahead of my crew, eagerly taking photos of everything.

“Isn’t this exciting Shiro?” I asked our pilot.

“Yes, but don’t wander too far. We don’t know anything about Kerberos and I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” He warned.

“I know, I know, don’t worry.” I said, brushing off his concern and wandering off from the others who began collecting ice. Not long after, the ground began to shake.

“Crap!” I yelled, starting to run back to the ship along with the others. Unfortunately, a large beam of light pulled us up towards a large ship before we could escape. When we got on the ship, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

When I started to come to, I found I was in a kneeling position and heard the word ‘interrogation’ before I passed out again.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a metal table, my space suit had been removed so I was left in my leggings and a tank top. I heard the familiar hiss of electric doors and someone stood over me. They were tall, had purple skin, pointed ears, and appeared male.

“Who are you? Where am I?” I screeched, panic very clear in my voice.

“My name and your whereabouts don’t concern you.” he answered, brandishing a large saw-like blade. He placed the blade just under my right shoulder.

“No! No! Please! God! Don’t!” I begged. He didn’t listen and began sawing through my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs and thrashed against my restraints. All I could focus on was the sharp, agonizing pain that I was in. I gritted my teeth and breathed hard through my nose.

“You can stop screaming now. It’s done.” He snarled. I heard the clatter of tools and felt something pressed against the end where my arm was. I couldn’t handle the pain and blacked out.

When I woke up, each one of my limbs burned, along with the back of my skull. I pulled against my restraints and saw a glimmer of metal. I looked at my hands and saw that they were now wires and steel instead of flesh and blood.

“No!” I wailed, kicking and thrashing.

“Humans are very loud.” A voice said, emerging from the shadows. It was the same man as before and this time he held a tray with a jar on it.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked as he sat next to me.

“We need a human assassin.” He said and showed me the jar.

Inside were two eyeballs, floating in fluid.

“Oh shit no.” my voice cracked. “Please, anything but my eyes.”

“Don’t worry.” He said, pulling out a needle. “We genetically cloned them from your DNA. They’re technically yours.”

He stuck the needle into the small part of my arm that was still human.

“Please. Just kill me.” I begged.

“I have orders not to.” He said, holding a scalpel over my left eye. “And it’d be a shame to kill you after I’ve augmented you.”

He pressed the scalpel into my eye and I let out a scream before I passed out.

I woke up in a different room, strapped to a chair. Screens surrounded the room. Things began to appear that I recognized as memories. I felt a painful shock to my temples and another memory played. This continued for what seemed like eternity. When the screens went black, the only thing I could remember was my name.

A man walked into the room, and undid my restraints.

“Follow me.” He said and I did.

We entered an elaborate room that was mostly windows gazing into the universe. The man who I was following knelt and I mirrored his action.

“Emperor Zarkon, she is ready.” He said, looking up to a throne.

I looked up and there was a man who looked similar to the one next to me but seemed to radiate power.

“Lili, I am Emperor Zarkon, ruler of the Galra. I chose you to be my first human assassin. I have granted you with synthetic limbs, enhanced lungs, enhanced vision, and an internal computer in your brain. In return you will do as I say. If you stray from your missions, know that there is a tracker hidden in your spine. If you disobey, I will find you and make you wish you were dead. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” I said, bowing my head.

“Brex will be in charge of your training. Zhok here will take you to him. Do not fail me.”

“I won’t.”

“Vrepit sa.” He said.

“Vrepit sa.” I said with a salute.


End file.
